Kurama-san, ¿está celoso?
by TheZoe611
Summary: Un día de lluvia, mientras Naruto está en una misión, Hinata se encuentra con un cachorro en la calle, al que lleva a casa para cuidarlo durante la noche. La reacción de los niños ante el peludo visitante es obvia, lo que ella no se esperaba, era que el poderoso Kyubi fuera tan violento con el can. ¿Son celos, o Kurama realmente siente algo raro en el perro? ¡Disfruta la lectura!


_**Kurama-san, ¿está celoso?**_

* * *

Llovía.

La lluvia azotaba levemente los techos de _Konoha_ , y eran muy pocos los aldeanos que caminaban por la calle. Entre ellos, se encontraba _Uzumaki Hinata_.

La mujer de pelo negro llevaba un paraguas morado, y colgado en su brazo la bolsa de compras.

Caminaba tranquilamente, disfrutando del sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer en su paraguas, y al gotear en los bordes las encontraba un buen espectáculo. Las gotas tenían un hermoso brillo que le hacían mostrar una sonrisa.

Ese día, su marido, Naruto, había salido a una misión junto a su compañero _Kiba_ y _Akamaru_ , para rastrear a unos ninjas renegados que se escuchaban rumores estaban cerca de la aldea.

A pesar de la noticia, ella se encontraba en calma. No era porque se sentía confiada por sus habilidades, o creyera que nadie atacaría su hogar porque ahí estaba la familia del _Héroe_ _de Konoha_ , sino porque Kurama, el noveno y más poderoso _Biju_ , se encontraba en esos momentos con sus hijos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, algo apenada al recordar cuando dijo que iría a comprar ingredientes para la cena.

El zorro había insistido en acompañarla, pero, como no podían dejar a los niños solos, aceptó a regañadientes. Claro está, que antes de irse le dio un rosario de amenazas si se le ocurría hacer alguna estupidez en el camino….

Era extraño que le hablara así siendo ya adulta… como si buscara problemas…

Hinata se tapó la boca, para no soltar una leve risita. Kurama era tan sobre-protector con ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría…

Cierto… ¿Cuál era su relación con el _Kyubi?_

Nunca solían hablar mucho, y el zorro prácticamente nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre se dirigía a ella como _"Mujer de Naruto"_ o _"Hyuga"_ , aunque ella hubiera dejado el apellido al casarse con Naruto.

Aun así, ella sabía perfectamente que el zorro le tenía aprecio, tal vez no tanto como a Naruto y los dos pequeños de la casa, pero le tenía afecto…

¿O no…?

Hinata se detuvo en medio de la lluvia, pensativa…

¿Kurama le tenía aprecio…? ¿O solo actuaba tan distante y agresivo con ella por ser una persona especial para su _Jinchūriki…?_ Al menos… ¿Él la veía como parte de la familia _Uzumaki…?_ ¿O solo como una intrusa, y por eso el trato tan distante…?

El rostro de la pelinegra mostró un poco de tristeza…

" _¿Seré…? ¿Seré una intrusa…?"_ se preguntó, preocupada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido algo agudo.

Extrañada, miró para todos lados, hasta encontrar la fuente del sonido…

En la esquina de la calle, bajo la lluvia, apareció un pequeño perrito de pelaje color crema, sucio por el lodo, y con su patita sangrando, por lo que cojeaba.

-Ay, no…- murmuró Hinata, y se acercó de inmediato al cachorro, que gemía constantemente. Al verla, el perrito tembló de miedo- Tranquilo, pequeño- Hinata le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y, para que confiara en ella, le tendió su mano.

El cachorro, algo temeroso, olfateo sus dedos, y, después de tener confianza, se acercó a la pelinegra, quien sonrió, y lo tomó en brazos, procurando que el paraguas los cubriera a ambos.

-¿Qué te pasó en la patita, pequeño?- le sonrió maternalmente Hinata, mientras el perrito se acurrucaba en sus brazos, temblando- Tranquilo, tranquilo… Ya verás que estarás bien. Yo te cuidaré-

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-…- Kurama frunció el ceño, sin dejar de observar la puerta de entrada, molesto por preocuparse de que la dueña de casa todavía no llegaba…

-Onii-san- Himawari, con _Sapo-chan_ en brazos, se acercó al rubio de siete años, quien, sentado en el sillón del salón, molestaba a _Pájaro-chan_ tirando de sus plumas, fastidiándolo- Kurama-chan se ha vuelto loco-

-No estoy loco- el zorro la miró de reojo, molesto.

-Pero es que estás mirando y mirando la puerta- refunfuñó la niña, inflando los cachetes.

-Es que extraña a mamá-dattebasa- sonrió burlón Bolt, sin dejar de tirar de las plumas del ave, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Bha_. ¿Quién extrañaría a esa mujer?- Kurama se alejó de la puerta.

-¿Entonces a papá?- preguntó Himawari, ignorando que _Pájaro-chan_ , harto, se abalanzó a su hermano.

-Ese, por mí, que estire la pata para dejarme tranquilo- gruñó Kurama, acercándose a ella. Aun recordaba molesto todo el instructivo que le dio el rubio antes de irse de misión, para asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo a su querida familia.

El zorro tuvo que verse obligado a echarlo de la casa de una buena patada en un sector que lo dejó bastante adolorido.

-¿Eh?- Himawari lo miró a punto de llorar, sobresaltándolo- ¿P-Papá…? ¿Papá va a…? ¿A…?-

-¡GHA! ¡No, Himawari!- le aseguró de inmediato Kurama, asustado de que su mocosa se pusiera a llorar- ¡S-Sabes que hablo así…!-pero la niña ya se restregaba los ojos.

Había metido la pata…

-¡Kurama-chan, idiota!- Bolt le lanzó una almohada, la cual el zorro agarró con una de sus colas y se la devolvió, tirándolo al sillón, encima de _Pájaro-chan._

-Oye, mocosa. P-Prometo no volver a decir algo así, si dejas ese maldito llanto- le prometió Kurama, fastidiado.

-¿D-De verdad?- la pequeña lo miró con los ojos llorosos, a lo que él asintió- ¿Y si también me dejas montarte?-

Tenía que salir con algo así…

-B-Bien…- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Sí~!- como si no hubiera llorado, la pequeña de seis subió a su lomo, fastidiándolo bastante.

A veces, nunca podía diferenciar un llanto verdadero de uno falso cuando se trataba de esa niña, que estaba divertida por estar en su lomo.

-Pero… ¿Papá estará bien?- Bolt, con un mareado _Pájaro-chan_ por ser usado de silla, miró a Kurama, que contaba hasta diez para no perder la paciencia- ¿De cuánto es la misión-dattebasa?- preguntó, curioso.

-Es solo de reconocimiento y captura. Debería llegar mañana- le recordó el zorro, fastidiado- ¡Y no te me pongas a llorar, mocoso!-

-¡Yo no soy llorón-dattebasa!- aseguró ofendido el pequeño- ¡Sé que papi regresará sano y salvo-dattebasa!-

- _Tsch_ \- Kurama bufó, y miró la puerta.

Demonios… Esa mujer se estaba tardando demasiado… y la lluvia estaba empezando a hacerse más fuerte.

-Kurama-chan, ¿puedes trotar?- le preguntó Himawari, cabreándolo.

-Mocosa, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un caballo?- pidió saber el zorro, fastidiándose más.

-No eres un caballo, Kurama-chan- aseguró la pequeña, y lo abrazó, contenta- Eres mi zorrito lindo~-

- _¡BIJU!_ ¡SOY UN _BIJU!_ \- corrigió sonrojado Kurama- ¡Maldición! ¡No soy tu mascota!- una de sus colas la agarró de la cintura, la bajó y dejó de pie en el piso- ¡Apréndelo de una maldita vez!-

-P-Pero… ¡Yo no trato a Kurama-chan como una mascota!- aseguró Himawari, inflando los cachetes.

-¿De verdad?- el zorro chocó nariz con ella, sonriendo sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué no mejor rebobinas todos los momentos en que me has humillado con tus estupideces?- le pidió, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes- Ya me lo imaginaba- se alejó de ella, recostándose en la alfombra.

Himawari lo miró inflando más los cachetes, mientras se enojaba…

-Ay, no…- palideció Bolt, sabiendo lo que vendría, y, como _Pájaro-chan_ , se tapó los oídos.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN, MALO!- resonó la voz de la pequeña en la casa.

-¡ARG!- Kurama se tapó sus delicados oídos, adolorido. Maldición… Se había olvidado del timbre de voz de la mocosa…

-¡MALO, MALO, MALO, MALO, MALO, MALO!- pataleó Himawari. Cuando se enojaba, se le iba lo tierna. En ese sentido, era como su padre…

-¡YA! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- la calló Kurama, sintiendo que los tímpanos le iban a explotar.

Himawari lo miró inflando los cachetes, y, dándole la espalda, se cruzó de brazos, descolocando al zorro.

-¿Ah? Eso fue demasiado rápido…- murmuró Kurama, algo sorprendido.

-¿Podemos oír sin peligro-dattebasa?- preguntó Bolt, aun tapándose los oídos, al igual que el ave de la casa.

-Sí… La mocosa se calló- murmuró Kurama, aun descolocado, por lo que los dos se destaparon los oídos- Oye, mocosa. Al fin te estás volviendo obediente- le mencionó, pero la niña no se volteo- Oye, niña. Te estoy hablando- le gruñó fastidiado.

Himawari lo miró de reojo, y miró para otro lado, bufando.

Kurama se quedó de piedra…

 _Ley del Hielo…_

-Oh, oh. Kurama-chan, te hicieron la _ley del hielo_ -dattebasa- lo miró divertido el rubio.

Eso resquebrajó al _Kyubi_.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia.

-¿M-Mocosa…?- Kurama se acercó a Himawari, pero ella volteo el rostro, para no verlo- ¡Oye!- se le acercó a ese lado, pero la pequeña le volvió a dar la espalda…

 _Ley del Hielo…_ De la peor forma…

-… ¿Kurama-chan?- Bolt se acercó al _Kyubi_ , que se había ido al rincón, todo deprimido- Kurama-chan, si quieres que Hima desactive la _Ley del Hielo_ te debes disculpar-dattebasa- le dijo sabiamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡A mí no me importa que la esa mocosa no me hable!- le aseguró el zorro, sin darse cuenta que lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Yo también puedo jugar su juego!- aseguró enfurecido.

-Kurama-chan… ¿Eres bipolar…?-preguntó el pequeño de siete, algo curioso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Oye, mocosa!- Kurama señaló a Himawari, que lo miró de reojo- ¡¿Así que no me vas a hablar?! ¡BIEN! ¡Pues yo tampoco te dirigiré la palabra! ¡Y cuando quieras hablar conmigo, tendrás que disculparte de rodillas! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! ¡DE RODILLAS!-y, sin más, él se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Himawari, quien miró para otro lado.

Bolt miró a cada contrincante en esquinas diferentes del _ring_.

-¡Que comience el duelo-dattebasa!- gritó, entusiasmado, aunque era bastante incomoda la situación.

-¡TU CÁLLATE!- lo calló Kurama, dándole un buen susto.

 _Pájaro-chan_ suspiró, fastidiado de esas discusiones sin sentido. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Kurama dejó de hacer su berrinche silencioso al sentir algo que no le gustó que entrara por la puerta…

-Estoy en casa- informó Hinata, sonriendo, cerrando el paraguas con una mano, mientras con la otra tenía un bulto peludo.

-¡Bienvenida~!- saludaron Bolt y Himawari, pero el bulto peludo en el brazo de la pelinegra tomó la atención de ambos.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Himawari- Mami, ¿qué es?-

-¡Un perrito!- sonrió Bolt, dándose cuenta.

-Lo encontré en la calle al pobre- su madre se sentó de rodillas, dejando que el cachorrito que tenía se incorporara.

El perrito los miró curioso, pero después movió la colita, contento.

-¡Que lindo~!- sonrió Himawari.

-El pequeño está herido en su patita, ¿me ayudarían a sanarlo?-preguntó Hinata, sonriendo.

-¡Sí~!- sonrieron ambos.

-¡Ven aquí, perrito~!- Himawari iba a tomarlo…

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-rugió Kurama, sobresaltando a los dos niños y a Hinata.

 _Pájaro-chan_ miró extrañado al zorro.

-¿K-Kurama-san?- Hinata lo miró, extrañada.

-¡Aléjense de esa cosa!- ordenó Kurama, enojado- ¡AHORA!-

Himawari lo miró inflando los cachetes, y abrazó al perrito, cabreando al zorro.

-¡Que lindo eres~!-la pequeña acarició el lomo del cachorro, que movió la cola, contento.

-¡Estúpida…!- Kurama se le acercó, enojado- ¡Te dije que no lo toques!-le gruñó, asustando al perrito.

La niña infló los cachetes y le dio la espalda.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Estás asustando al perrito-dattebasa!- lo regañó molesto Bolt, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?!-

-¿K-Kurama-san? ¿S-Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Hinata, muy extrañada por el comportamiento violento del zorro.

-¡Ese perro tiene malas intenciones!- Kurama señaló al cachorro, que movía contento su cola por las caricias de Himawari, que sonreía, divertida- ¡Que no le hagas cariño a esa cosa!- ordenó, molesto.

-No creo que tenga malas intenciones. Tal vez está asustado- sugirió Hinata.

-¡Asustado por Kurama-chan!- aseguró Bolt, cabreando al zorro.

-… Es un _Biju_ malo- murmuró Himawari, sin mirarlo.

-¡Serás…!- se enojó el zorro.

-Oh- sonrió Bolt, tomando su atención-… Kurama-chan, ¿estás celoso?-

El zorro se quedó sin palabras.

Himawari lo miró un rato, y, de repente, _apapacho_ al perrito, haciendo que un _chakra_ oscuro apareciera de golpe en el _Kyubi_.

-¡AL PERRO LO ECHO YO!- Kurama se abalanza si Bolt no intenta detenerlo.

-¡Cálmate, Kurama-chan!- suplicó Bolt, quien no se esperaba una reacción tan explosiva.

-Kurama-san, solo es un cachorro herido. No hará nada malo-le aseguró Hinata.

-¡NO ME AGRADA EN NADA!- pataleó enfurecido Kurama.

-Le prometo que no hará nada malo- prometió la pelinegra.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Miró al perrito en los brazos de Himawari, cabreándolo más.

- _Tsch_. Está bien. Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías-aceptó de mala gana, sentándose molesto.

-Gracias- sonrió Hinata- Niños- miró a los pequeños- ¿Les parece que atendamos primero al perrito?-

-¡Sí~!- sonrieron ambos.

-Vamos a sanarlo en mi habitación, y de ahí prepararé la cena- avisó la pelinegra, dejando el paraguas en el tarro donde los dejaban, y la bolsa de compras en la mesa del salón.

-¡Sí~!- volvieron a asentir los niños, y se fueron corriendo al pasillo.

Hinata sonrió, y miró a Kurama, que miraba fastidiado al pasillo.

-¿Nos acompaña, Kurama-san?- le sonrió.

-No-

Hinata sonrió, algo nerviosa, y se retiró del salón.

Kurama la miró irse, con una mueca, molesto. Se fijó que _Pájaro-chan_ lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?-lo miró fastidiado- No estoy celoso- aseguró de inmediato, a lo que el ave alzó una ceja- ¡De verdad!- aseguró, pero recibió un piar no muy convencido- ¡E-En serio siento algo raro en esa cosa de cuatro patas!-

 _Pájaro-chan_ pió, recalcando cada piar, dando la sensación de que decía _"Ce-lo-so"_

-¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué estoy justificándome con un muerto?!-gruñó Kurama, dirigiéndose al salón.

El ave lo miró algo ofendido, pero prefirió descansar en el sillón.

* * *

-Vamos, así está mejor- sonrió Hinata, sentada en la cama matrimonial de su habitación, al igual que sus hijos, que observaban la _"Palma Sanadora"_ que era aplicada a la patita del cachorro- ¿Cómo te sientes?- la pelinegra detuvo el _jutsu_ , a lo que el perrito se levantó, moviendo la cola, contento.

-¡Está feliz~!- sonrió Himawari, a lo que el cachorro le ladró, divertido- ¡Eres muy lindo~!- le hizo cariño en la cabeza, alegrándolo.

Bolt sonrió contento, pero sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, por lo que se volteo, para mirar al _Kyubi,_ que los observaba desde la puerta entre abierta, siendo rodeado de _chakra_ oscuro.

-Mamá, Kurama-chan está subiendo su nivel de celos-dattebasa- señaló el pequeño.

-¡No estoy celoso!- aseguró Kurama, asomando su cabeza, enojado.

-Vamos, Kurama-san- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro, que movió su cola, contento- Es solo un perrito-

-¡Como un Akamaru en miniatura-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.

El zorro lo miró, algo incómodo. Tampoco le agradaba mucho ese perro viejo, porque tomaba la atención de los mocosos.

Su mirada, entonces, reposo en Himawari, que lo miraba sin inmutarse.

La niña miró para otro lado, dejándolo de piedra.

-¡Lindo perrito~!- le hizo gracia la girasol al cachorro, que ladró, contento.

" _¡Desgraciado afortunado!"_ Kurama se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, dando puñetazos, llorando a mares… Ya se arrepentía de la _ley del hielo_ que le impuso la mocosa…

-¿Pasó algo?- se extrañó Hinata.

-Hima y Kurama-chan están en una pelea de _ley del hielo_ \- explicó Bolt, sonriendo.

-Y-Ya veo…- sonrió incómoda Hinata, observando como Kurama golpeaba ahora con sus dos puños la pared, aguantándose el decirle algo a la girasol.

-Mami, ¿podemos bañar a _Kurimu-chan?_ \- preguntó Himawari.

-¿Kurimu?- se extrañó Bolt- ¿Crema?-

-¡Su color es muy bonito!- explicó Himawari- ¡Es un bonito nombre para el lindo perrito!- sonrió.

Hinata sonrió, y se preocupó porque el zorro ahora golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, aguantándose a hacer un escándalo.

" _Kurama-san, eres muy celoso con Himawari"_ sonrió la pelinegra, pero empezó a meditar _"Cierto… Es celoso con Himawari y Bolt, por eso te rehusaste a que entrara al perrito… Conmigo es diferente, ¿verdad?"_ se entristeció levemente _"No soy muy especial, como para que se preocupe por mi…"_

-Mami, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Bolt, tomando su atención.

-S-Sí- asintió la pelinegra- Himawari, no creo que lo mejor sea bañar a _Kurimu_ con este clima. ¿Qué te parece que lo limpiemos con toallitas húmedas, y después preparo la cena?-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari.

Bolt sonrió, y se dio cuenta que Kurama se estaba pegando con mayor fuerza...

* * *

Él no era celoso… No estaba celoso de que su mocosa y la mujer, en medio del salón, limpiaran a ese cachorro con toallitas húmedas, divertidas porque el perrito movía la cola, e intentaba morder los paños…

No estaba celoso… Ese perro le daba mala espina…

No eran celos… No eran celos…

Bolt, al lado de Kurama, lo miró algo incómodo, ya que el zorro seguía irradiando _chakra_ oscuro.

-Listo- sonrió Hinata, dejando de limpiarle las patitas al perrito, que, al verse libre, sacudió su pelaje, quedando levemente esponjoso.

-¡Que lindo eres~!- Himawari le dio un _apapacho_ , sobresaltando a cierto _Biju_.

" _¡Maldito seas, perro estúpido!"_ pensó Kurama, mordiendo y tirando de un trozo de tela que encontró por ahí, controlando su genio para no mandar a volar a ese can que le daba tan mala espina.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kurama-san?- preguntó Hinata, extrañada.

-¡Cállate, no es contigo!- lloriqueo Kurama, sin dejar de morder la tela.

La pelinegra lo miró un rato, y sonrió, algo triste.

-Lo sé…- aseguró, tomando la atención de Kurama.

El _Kyubi_ la miró, algo serio.

-Oye, mujer…- murmuró, tomando su atención.

-¡Mami, mami~!- Himawari se puso frente a Kurama, sobresaltándolo, y lo enfureció al ver que ella estaba con el cachorro en los brazos- ¿Podemos quedarnos con Kurimu-chan?- pidió, poniendo ojitos de estrellita.

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿Podemos?!- pidió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Va-vamos, niños- sonrió nerviosa Hinata, sintiendo como el instinto asesino de Kurama empezaba a florecer con más fuerza- Para una decisión de ese tipo necesitamos la aprobación de su padre-

-¡Él va a decir que sí-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, contento.

-¡Sipi~!- sonrió Himawari, abrazando al perrito, que ladró, contento.

" _¡NO QUIERO A ESE PERRO DENTRO DE LA CASA!"_ pensó enfurecido Kurama, golpeando el piso, enfurecido, sintiendo que era demasiada injusticia junta.

-Voy a preparar la cena- avisó Hinata, levantándose y tomando la bolsa con los ingredientes dejada en la mesa- Kurama-san, ¿me ayudaría con el huevo frito?- pidió.

-Bien…- de mala gana, el zorro se levantó, acompañando a la mujer, pero se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurama-san?- se extrañó Hinata, pero el zorro miró a los niños jugando con el perrito, observados por el pájaro en el sillón.

-… Hazlo tu sola-gruñó Kurama, y fue a recostarse al sillón, al lado de _Pájaro-chan_ , que suspiró al ver cuán celoso era el _Kyubi_.

Hinata se entristeció levemente, pero sonrió, y fue a la cocina… Después de todo, tal vez no era una de las personas preciadas para el _Kyubi…_

* * *

 _Después de un rato… donde el Kyubi debía aguantar sus celos hacia el cachorro que tomaba la atención de los dos mocosos…_

-Lindo Kurimu-chan~- Himawari acariciaba al perrito en la cabeza, poniéndolo contento.

-Ojalá tuviera una pelota- murmuró Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Mejor una horca…- gruñó Kurama.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan- lo miró divertido Bolt- ¿Por qué no juegas con Kurimu?-

-¿Con esa cosa?- se molestó el zorro, pero el pequeño asintió, contento- _Tsch_. Si me dejan jugar al tiro al blanco con él…-

-¡NO!- negaron los niños, asustados con esa idea.

-Oh…- Kurama miró a Himawari, que se tapó la boca- Parece que a alguien no le dura la _Ley del Hielo_ tanto como dice- mencionó, sacándose cerumen de la oreja.

La niña se molestó, inflando los cachetes.

-La cena está lista- avisó Hinata, asomándose de la cocina.

-¡Mami! ¡¿Puedo dormir con Kurimu-chan?!- le preguntó su hija menor, extrañándola, pero dejando a cierto _Biju_ con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-… Eh… Bueno…- Hinata miró a Kurama.

-¡MOCOSA! ¡ESE ES MI SITIO!- le gruñó el zorro a Himawari en el rostro, sorprendiéndola.

-Parece que Kurama-chan tampoco puede con la _Ley del Hielo_ ~- sonrió Himawari.

Kurama se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡E-Escucha! ¡Ese perro estúpido no dormirá contigo! ¡¿Entendido?!-ordenó Kurama, enojado.

-Dormiré con Kurimu-chan para que no se sienta solo- Himawari abrazó más al cachorro, cabreando al _Kyubi_.

-¿Q-Qué les parece que duerman juntos los tres?- sugirió Hinata, para intentar calmar a Kurama.

-¡¿COMPARTIR MI ESPACIO CON ESA COSA?!- señaló Kurama, ofendido. El cachorro le ladró, contento- ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, PORQUERÍA!-

-O compartes con Kurimu-chan, o duermes afuera- le dijo Himawari, dejándolo en blanco.

-¿L-Le das… p-preferencia a esa estupidez…?-se quedó helado Kurama, señalando al perrito, que ladró.

-Kurimu-chan no me trata mal- murmuró la pelinegra.

Eso fue suficiente para que el _Kyubi_ se echara en el sillón, totalmente deprimido, a lo que Bolt y _Pájaro-chan_ le daban aire con un abanico, para que reaccionara.

-Vamos, Himawari- su madre la miró reprobativamente.

-Pero…- la niña infló los cachetes.

-Sabes que Kurama-san dormirá contigo y Kurimu – le recordó, a lo que su hija sonrió, más contenta.

* * *

 _Después de la cena… donde Bolt tuvo que aguantar las vibraciones negativas que emanaban de Kurama al ver a cierto perrito dormitando en las piernas de Himawari, que comía tranquilamente…_

Hinata, en su habitación y con su camisón de dormir puesto, miraba por la ventana el cielo lluvioso, preguntándose como estaría su marido, trabajando bajo aquel clima.

Ella sabía que Naruto estaría sano y salvo… Tal vez en ese momento discutía por cualquier cosa con Kiba… O tal vez también pensaba en ella, como ella en él…

Sonrió, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Se dedicó a observar las fotografías en el mueble de la habitación. Las fotografías del equipo 7 y 8, sus pequeños recién nacidos, la de ella y sus padres, y la de _Minato y Kushina_.

Sí. Después de mucho esfuerzo, Naruto había encontrado en la antigua casa de sus padres una foto de ambos. Era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Hinata sonrió nuevamente, y se percató que no tenían fotos de Kurama… Aunque, bueno, él no permitía ninguna foto a su persona… ¿Y si le pedía una fotografía…?

No… Ella no era alguien querida por Kurama para que cumpliera esa petición…

* * *

 _En la habitación de_ _Himawari…_

-Escucha, perro estúpido- le gruñó Kurama al perro, mientras detrás de él Himawari se ponía el pijama- No me gusta en lo absoluto lo que sale de ti, así que si tratas de morder a la mocosa te mato-amenazó, mostrando sus colmillos.

El perro le ladró, moviendo contento la cola. Eso lo cabreo más.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari se acomodó su camisón morado con un diseño de girasol en la esquina inferior- ¿Por qué eres tan malo con Kurimu-chan?- preguntó, quitándose el cole que siempre usaba en su mechón de cabello parado.

-No sé cuántas veces he dicho que este perro tiene malas intenciones- gruñó Kurama, sin despegar la vista del can, que le ladró, contento- ¡Voy a matarte si me ladras amistosamente!- amenazó, asustándolo.

-Celoso~- Himawari lo abrazó por detrás, sonrojándolo.

-N-No estoy celoso- aseguró Kurama- No tengo una maldita idea de _por qué_ todos piensan que estoy celoso- murmuró, molesto.

-Te ves bonito sonrojado~- sonrió Himawari, _apapachándolo_.

- _Tsch_ \- Kurama sonrió de lado- Ya para con eso- la levantó con una de sus colas, y la acostó, causándole una risita- A dormir, mocosa-

-Sipi~- Himawari se acurrucó, mientras Kurama le dejaba a _Sapo-chan_ a su lado, ya que se le había caído- Kurama-chan- murmuró, tomando su atención- Perdón por ponerte la _Ley del Hielo_ \- se disculpó, algo avergonzada.

- _Tsch_. Deja de preocuparte por estupideces- bufó Kurama, causándole una sonrisa.

-… Kurama-chan- llamó, somnolienta- ¿Un besito de buenas noches?- pidió.

El _Kyubi_ se sonrojó levemente, molesto. Algunas veces el zorro le daba un beso en la frente, pero solo en momentos especiales, como su cumpleaños, o después de una discusión… como ahora…

Suspiró, fastidiado.

-Solo descansa…- Kurama le besó la frente, causándole una risita.

-Sí…- la pequeña empezó a cerrar los ojos, adormilada.

El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír, pero se quedó quieto al sentir algo que no le gustó, por lo que se dio la vuelta, solo para ver al perro de pelaje color crema detrás suyo, moviendo su cola.

Kurama frunció el ceño… De nuevo… Él ya sentía algo raro en ese can desde que Hinata lo trajo… Y, por unos momentos, esa extraña oscuridad creció…

¡Ese no era un perro normal!

-Ah- se dio cuenta Himawari- Kurimu-chan, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?- preguntó, a lo que el perro ladró, contento- Sí~- sonrió intentando sonar animada, a pesar del sueño.

El cachorro dio un salto y se subió a la camita, acurrucándose a los pies de la niña.

-¿Sucede algo, Kurama-chan?- Himawari miró extrañada al zorro, que miraba al perro frunciendo el ceño.

-…- Kurama se acercó al perro, lo agarró y lanzó al basurero de la habitación.

-¡¿AH?!- Himawari se sentó de inmediato- ¡Kurimu-chan!- se bajó de la cama y acercó al basurero, del cual salía un mareado perrito- ¡Kurama-chan!- lo miró molesta, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Ahora qué?- se extrañó el zorro.

Himawari infló los cachetes, molesta.

-¡MALO, AL PASILLO!- de un modo u otro, Himawari empujó fuera de la habitación a Kurama al oscuro pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El zorro de nueve colas parpadeó unos momentos, recuperándose de la impresión.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- el zorro intentó abrir la puerta, pero la niña le puso llave- ¡HIMAWARI, ABRE!-exigió, dando puñetazos a la madera, exigiendo su entrada.

-¡No! ¡Por malo, dormirás en el pasillo!- se escuchó a la niña.

El _Kyubi_ se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué pasa-dattebasa?- Bolt salió de su pieza, con su pijama celeste puesto, restregándose un ojo, con un dormido _pájaro-chan_ en la cabeza- ¿Eh…?- miró en blanco al zorro tirado en el piso, totalmente deprimido, llorando un río de lágrimas- ¿K-Kurama-chan?-

-Me echó… al pasillo… como un perro…- gimió el zorro.

-Hima te echó por celoso, ¿verdad?- sonrió Bolt, divertido.

-¡Que no estoy celoso!- aseguró Kurama, dolido- ¡Es ese perro…!- empezó a decir, pero recordó que la niña se quedó con aquel can sola- ¡Maldición!- se acercó a la puerta, y empezó a golpearla- ¡Himawari, abre!-

-Kurama-chan, acepta el destino- pidió la niña, ya acostada, apagando la luz, con un dormido Kurimu a su lado- Buenas noches~-empezó a quedarse dormida, a pesar de los llamados del zorro.

Cuando la niña mostró estar ya a punto de dormirse, el cachorro se estiró, y se puso encima de ella, abriendo un poco su hocico, mostrando unos colmillos bastante afilados…

El perro acercó sus colmillos a Himawari, preparado para morder la garganta de la dormida niña…

" _¡Abre los ojos, Himawari!"_

Himawari frunció el ceño al escuchar ese llamado que, para ella, no era extraño, y abrió los ojos, somnolienta, deteniendo al perro…

-… ¿Eh…?- intentó enfocar algo entre toda esa oscuridad, pero no le era posible.

* * *

Kurama, que seguía golpeando la puerta, sintió que aquellas malas intenciones del perro se incrementaron de golpe, y, furioso, de un puñetazo echó la puerta abajo, sobresaltando a Bolt y a _Pájaro-chan_.

Kurama, lo primero que vio, fue a ese can encima de la mocosa, y no solo eso… logró darse cuenta del movimiento brusco del cachorro en alejar sus colmillos del cuello de la niña, que estaba somnolienta.

Eso hizo que su sangre hirviera en furia pura…

-¡MALDITO!- Kurama agarró con fuerza al cachorro, sobresaltando a Himawari- ¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!-

-¡¿K-Kurama-chan?!- Himawari se bajó de la cama, mientras el zorro se iba de su habitación, con el perrito aullando de dolor.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo-dattebasa?!- se sorprendió Bolt al ver salir al zorro, alejándose del pasillo.

-¡Puedo sentir algo desagradable en esta cosa!- aseguró Kurama, enojado- ¡Lo mejor es tirarlo afuera antes de lamentarlo!-sentenció, llegando al oscuro salón.

-¡No!- Himawari los alcanzó y tomó al perrito- ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No es bueno querer lastimar a cachorritos como Kurimu!-aseguró, abrazando al aterrorizado cachorro.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Él va a terminar lastimando a alguien!- aseguró Kurama, enojado.

Estaba seguro… Su instinto le decía que, si hubiera reaccionado tarde, tal vez ya no estaría hablando con su mocosa en ese momento…

¡Algo tenía ese perro que no le agradaba en nada!

-¡Está lloviendo afuera!- le hizo notar Bolt, molesto- ¡¿Cómo se puede tirar a un perrito así-dattebasa?!-

-Muy simple- Kurama agarró al cachorro con una de sus colas, alejándolo de Himawari.

-¡Ah!- se asustó la niña al ver como el zorro se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, ignorando los chillidos del cachorro.

-¡Detente!- pidió Bolt, agarrando al _Kyubi_ de una de las colas, pero él caminó sin problemas hasta la puerta, la abrió con una de sus colas, y tiró al perro a la calle, en medio de la lluvia.

-¡NO!- Bolt y Himawari estuvieron a punto de salir para ir por el perrito, pero Kurama los agarró con sus colas, alejándolos, y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero que vayan por esa cosa!- gruñó Kurama, tirándolos al sillón, sin importarle la delicadeza. Eso hizo que _Pájaro-chan_ se viera obligado a tomar vuelo y aterrizar en la mesa del salón.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡El perrito se va a enfermar afuera-dattebasa!- le dijo dolido Bolt, mientras Himawari se ponía a llorar.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No planeo permitir que esa cosa vuelva a pisar esta casa!- lo calló Kurama.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan celoso-dattebasa?!- se enojó Bolt.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estoy diciendo que no estoy celoso de esa porquería!- aseguró el zorro, recordando las intenciones en ese can…

-¡Lo estás!- lo encaró el rubio, aunque fuera más pequeño que él.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la puerta de Himawari está rota…? – Hinata, preocupada y nerviosa, entró casi corriendo al salón, amarrándose la bata morada- ¡Himawari!- se acercó a la niña, que lloraba, dolida.

-¡Kurama-chan…! ¡Kurama-chan…!- hipó la pequeña, intentando hablar.

Al verla en ese estado, Kurama bajó las orejas, incomodo…

Tal vez… se le pasó la mano… ¡Pero por unos momentos…! ¡Estaba casi seguro que la niña estuvo en peligro mortal!

No eran sus celos, ¿o sí?

-¡Mamá! ¡Kurama-chan tiró a Kurimu afuera-dattebasa!-acusó Bolt, haciendo regresar a la realidad al zorro.

-¡¿Qué?!- se asustó Hinata- ¡¿C-Con esta lluvia…?!- miró a Kurama, sin poder creerlo.

El zorro miró para otro lado, enojado.

-Ay, no- Hinata se dirigió a la puerta, pero una de las colas de Kurama la detuvo enroscándose en su muñeca- ¡Kurama-san!-

-No quiero que ese perro entre, ¿de acuerdo?- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Pero…! ¡Está lloviendo afuera…!- se asustó Hinata- Por favor, suélteme- pidió.

-¡No lo quiero en esta casa!- la calló Kurama, sobresaltándola.

-… Kurama-san… Es tan solo un cachorro… ¿Puede llegar a ser tan celoso?-lo miró dolida la pelinegra.

Eso lo dejó callado.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- aseguró Kurama.

-Entonces, por favor, suélteme- pidió Hinata, preocupada.

-¡Ese perro no volverá a entrar!-

-¡Por favor, Kurama-san!-

-¡He dicho no…!-

 _¡PLAF!_

Bolt abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver…

Su madre había abofeteado a Kurama, que se quedó quieto.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, Kurama-san, pero tiene que controlarse!- pidió Hinata, triste y molesta, lo cual era _muy_ inusual en ella- ¡No se comporte de esta forma! ¡Nosotros nunca lo reemplazaríamos por un perro, usted lo sabe! ¡Usted es parte de la familia! ¡No sea tan celoso, especialmente con un cachorro que no tiene culpa de nada!

El _Kyubi_ no dijo nada… Simplemente la soltó, sorprendiéndola…

-... No me llames si tienes problemas- amenazó Kurama, enfurecido, y, sin más, se fue a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

-¡AH! ¡Kurama-san!- Hinata quiso detenerlo, pero el zorro ya se había ido de la casa.

-¿K-Kurama-chan…?- se asustó Himawari, hipando.

-… Se fue…- se preocupó Bolt- ¿Mamá?- miró a su madre.

Hinata no le contestó, solo miraba su mano…

Había golpeado a Kurama por el ataque de celos que tenía… Al _Biju_ que tanto había hecho por su familia…

La lleno el sentimiento de culpa, lastimándola…

La regresó en si los aullidos del perro fuera de la casa.

-¡Kurimu…!- la mujer abrió la puerta, para ver al perrito temblando bajo la lluvia- Vamos, ven- lo llamó, a lo que él entró, asustado- Tranquilo- cerró la puerta tras el perrito, y lo tomó en brazos, mientras sus niños se le acercaban.

-¿E-Está bien?- tartamudeo Himawari.

-Sí, solo un poco mojado y asustado. Bolt, ¿podrías traer unas toallas?-pidió su madre, sonriendo.

-¡Sí!- el niño se fue corriendo.

El perrito miró para todos lados, gimiendo asustado.

-Tranquilo, Kurama-san no está- le aseguró Hinata, haciendo que la mirara-Fue a calmarse, así que no te volverá a tirar-le sonrió.

El perro dejó de gemir, y se quedó mirando a Hinata, extrañándola.

-Pero… Kurama-chan está afuera, en la lluvia- murmuró Himawari, preocupada.

Hinata también se preocupó, y miró la puerta que daba al patio, abierta, mostrando la fuerza de la lluvia…

Tal vez… Tal vez, aunque Kurama no fuera amable con ella, aunque no mostrara que la apreciaba como al resto de la familia, para ella él era un ser querido. Debía dejar de pensar tristemente como no lograba hacer que aquel zorro la aceptara, y preocuparse en aceptarlo como parte de la familia, sin ser aceptada por él.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Kurama-san- avisó Hinata, al ver a Bolt regresar con las toallas- Me preocupa que lo haya ofendido- admitió.

-¡Kurama-chan se buscó el golpe él solito-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, a lo que ella sonrió.

Himawari sonrió, contenta, pero… pero de repente…

Los ojos del perro hicieron que _aquella voz_ la alertara del peligro…

* * *

- _Tsch_ \- Kurama, sentado en el techo de la casa bajo la lluvia, cruzado de brazos, bufó, enojado- Estúpida mujer… Lo único que quiero es protegerlos… Esto pasa cuando un _Biju_ se preocupa por humanos- sentenció, molesto.

Estaba enojado... Él sol quería prevenir cualquier peligro, y venían y lo trataban así... ¡Que hagan lo que quieran...!

Aunque, en realidad… Estaba dolido por la cachetada, pero no solo físicamente…

Le dolió mucho que fuera la mujer de Naruto quien le diera ese golpe…

[¿Kurama?] la llamada de su amigo hizo mover sus orejas [¿Sucede algo-dattebayo? Te siento inquieto]

[No… Nada…] gruñó Kurama, sobándose su mejilla, que aun dolía [¿Y tú? ¿Terminaste tu tonta misión?]

[Bueno, casi…] admitió Naruto, tomando la atención del zorro [Los renegados están capturados, pero falta el compañero de uno de ellos-dattebayo]

[¿Compañero?] Kurama frunció el ceño.

[Sí, un lobo. Es que uno de los renegados es del clan de Kiba, y él está enfurecido. Debes imaginártelo-dattebayo. En fin, logré al menos herir en la pata al lobo, así que espero poder capturarlo, aunque la lluvia no deja que Akamaru detecte su olor-dattebayo. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos…?]

Pero no recibió respuesta... El zorro se había quedado sin habla...

-¡MALDICIÓN!-se enfureció Kurama, y escuchó el grito de cierta mujer- ¡HINATA!-

* * *

Todo había pasado muy rápido…

Bolt solo recordaba que su madre dejó en el suelo a Kurimu para ir a buscar a Kurama, pero, cuando ella se estaba alejando, el perro fue rodeado de _chakra_ , y apareció una bola de humo donde estaba, saliendo un enorme lobo del humo, que iba a abalanzarse a Himawari si Hinata no actúa rápido y se interpone, recibiendo las garras del animal en su brazo.

-Ma… ¡MAMÁ!- reaccionó Bolt, mirando a su madre caer, agarrándose el brazo, adolorida.

-¡MAMI!- Himawari se le acercó junto a su hermano, al igual que un asustado _Pájaro-chan_ \- ¡MAMI!- lloró.

-E-Estoy bien…- Hinata se sentó con cuidado, tapando la herida que sangraba. Le ardía fuertemente, y pudo darse cuenta que ya no era capaz de moverlo bien-… K-Kurama-san tenía razón…- jadeo adolorida, mirando al lobo, que le gruñía ferozmente- Tú… E-Eres uno de los animales del clan de Kiba-kun-

El lobo solo le gruñó, y se abalanzó a la familia, por lo que Hinata, instintivamente, los cubrió con su cuerpo.

Pero una figura anaranjada entró de golpe al salón por la puerta abierta, chocando con fuerza con el lobo, lanzándolo contra la pared y que los muebles se sacudieran.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se alegró Himawari, por lo que Hinata dejó de cubrir a sus hijos, para mirar, sorprendida, al enfurecido y empapado zorro.

-Maldito desgraciado…- gruñó enfurecido Kurama, mirando al lobo levantarse, gruñendo- Primero intentaste matar a Himawari cuando se quedó dormida, y ahora te atreviste a herir a Hinata- gruñó, mirando al lobo a los ojos- Vas a pagarlo con tu vida-

Hinata se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso.

-K-Kurama-san…- murmuró Hinata, pero gimió de dolor por la herida, tomando la atención del zorro.

-¡Idiota, no te muevas!- le gruñó, pero se distrajo y el lobo se abalanzó a los humanos- ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- Kurama se puso encima de Hinata y recibió la mordida, asustándola.

-¡Kurama-san!- se asustó Hinata.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se asustaron los niños.

-M-Maldito…- gruñó Kurama, observando como el lobo le mordía el lomo- Viniste para vengarte del _shinobi_ que derrotó a tu compañero, ¿verdad?- jadeo, enfurecido- Matando a toda su familia… La humillación recibida por tu amo no sería tanta, ¿eh?- sonrió, enojado- ¡ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!- con una de sus colas golpeó al lobo, lanzándolo contra la mesa del salón, rompiéndola.

-¡Kurama-san!- Hinata se levantó cuando el zorro se bajó de ellos- ¡S-Su lomo…!-

-¡Estaré bien!- gruñó Kurama, cansado- M-Maldición…- puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo un ardor en su espalda- ¿E-Esto es… v-veneno…?- miró al lobo levantarse, abriendo levemente las fauces, mostrando que la punta de sus colmillos eran de un color morado-… _T-Tsch_ \- bufó, enojado- Mujer, ¿puedes moverte?-

-S-Sí… …- la pelinegra asintió.

-Parece que usa en sus colmillos un tipo de veneno que paraliza y detiene el flujo de _chakra_. Maldición, así no podré curarme- murmuró, fastidiado, observando como el lobo se incorporaba, gruñéndole enojado.

" _D-Debe ser una especie de Ninken Kamikaze…Un perro que usa técnicas suicidas… Aunque parece que no le afecta el veneno"_ frunció el ceño, observando como el lobo, inconscientemente, tragaba el veneno como saliva _"Tsch… Si así son sus perros renegados, deben ser una peor escoria los ninjas… Estúpido Naruto, debí haber ido contigo a la misión"_

El lobo se les abalanzó, por lo que Kurama sacudió sus colas, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo golpeo, sino que él recibió la embestida del lobo, lanzándolo contra el sillón, botándolo.

-¡Kurama-san!- se asustó Hinata, con los dos niños aferrados a ella, y _P_ _ájaro-chan_ en su hombro. Se calló cuando el lobo la miró, mostrando los colmillos.

Se les iba a abalanzar si las colas de Kurama no detienen sus movimientos, sorprendiéndola.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!- escuchó, y miró al zorro incorporarse, adolorido- ¡Llévate a los mocosos fuera de aquí!-

-¡S-Sí!- Hinata tomó en brazos a Himawari, y, de la mano con un asustado Bolt, fue al oscuro pasillo, a esconderse a la habitación del rubio, ya que era la más cercana, y, como la luz estaba prendida, era capaz de ver por donde caminar.

Kurama los vio irse, y rápidamente se interpuso en el camino del lobo, que estuvo a punto de seguirlos por el pasillo.

Ambos se gruñeron, enfurecidos…

Kurama lo sabía… Esta vez no podía ser una pelea como las otras que había tenido en su vida…

Esta vez pelearía a iguales con un lobo, a garras y colmillos, porque no podía destrozar la casa de su _Jinchūriki_ … Si lo hacía, podría lastimar a los niños y a la mujer… y no planeaba herirlos…

Tenía que controlarse, algo no tan difícil lamentablemente por ese veneno entumeciendo su espalda… y entorpeciendo sus movimientos...

* * *

-M-Mamá, tengo miedo- murmuró Himawari, temblando, mientras Hinata abría la puerta del armario de su hijo.

-Todo estará bien- su madre le acarició la cabeza a su pequeña, la tomó en brazos, y la hizo entrar al armario.

Entonces, un fuerte aullido y gruñidos se empezaron a escuchar, al igual que objetos y madera rompiéndose ferozmente, haciendo que los niños se taparan los oídos.

-¿M-Mami?- le preguntó Bolt, nervioso.

-Vamos, hijo- Hinata lo hizo entrar al armario.

-P-Pero mamá, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ , del hombro de su madre, iba a su cabeza, poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Kurama-san dijo que el perro malo usa un veneno, así que tal vez tenga dificultades. Por eso, mamá ayudará a Kurama-san- sonrió Hinata, pero se calló porque se escuchó el grito de dolor del zorro, y un fuerte temblor resonó.

-¡Kurama-chan!- ambos niños estuvieron a punto de salir, pero Hinata los detuvo de los hombros a cada uno.

-No se preocupen, Kurama-san es fuerte- les recordó, sonriendo- Mamá irá a ayudarlo, mientras se quedan aquí-

-P-Pero…- se molestó Bolt, mientras Himawari temblaba, restregándose los ojos.

El pequeño se quedó callado cuando su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

-Regresaré pronto- le prometió, a lo que el niño se mordió el labio, y asintió.

Hinata sonrió, y cerró con cuidado la puerta del armario…

* * *

El salón de la casa estaba casi irreconocible, por las marcas de garras en la madera y paredes, mientras el zorro y el lobo se tiraban mordiscos y arañazos.

Ambos se separaron, jadeando adoloridos, pero sin dejar de gruñirle al otro.

Kurama vio sus brazos, molesto al darse cuenta que permitió que lo volviera a morder. Se percató que el lobo empezó a concentrar _chakra_ , por lo que él abrió la boca, empezando a formar una _Biju Dama…_

Se detuvo de inmediato, y apretó los colmillos, enfurecido.

No podía usar semejante técnica en la casa, estando con aquel veneno que podía desestabilizar la _Biju Dama.._. Eso podía tirarles el techo encima a los mocosos y a la mujer…

Reaccionó tarde cuando el lobo, girando a una velocidad tan peligrosa, tomando la forma de un tornado, se le abalanzó, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el pasillo, lastimado.

" _¡M-Maldición! E-Eso era…_ _Tsūga_ " jadeó Kurama, levantándose adolorido, reconociendo el jutsu _Colmillo Perforador_ del clan _Inuzuka_ _"P-Parece que esos renegados si eran peligrosos"_ sonrió levemente.

Saltó a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe del lobo con esa técnica, pero se formó tal explosión que lanzó a Kurama contra la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, atravesándola y tirándolo contra unos muebles, rompiéndolos, y cayendo al suelo, adolorido.

Kurama, con rasguños en el cuerpo, molesto de que la pelea se fuera a ese lugar, y no al patio, como tenía planeado, se levantó, intentando enfocar bien la vista, pero el veneno en su espalda y en sus brazos, le estaba afectando bastante rápido.

Bufó, fastidiado de que, a pesar de que el _chakra_ que podía controlar era más que el de hacía un año, cuando empezó a estar con esa forma, no podía ejercer todo su poder sin temor a destruir la casa.

-Je… Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, estúpida mascota…- admitió, adolorido, escuchando los gruñidos del lobo acercarse a la habitación.

Se percató que algo brillaba entre los escombros de madera en donde estaba sentado, por lo que lo miró de reojo, para ver la foto de Minato y Kushina...

Al verlos, el ceño del zorro se suavizó, y miró al frente, molesto.

-… Ya lo sé… Tengo que protegerlos…-murmuró serio, observando como, de entre todo ese polvo, entraba a la habitación aquel lobo, tan rasguñado como él.

El lobo le ladró, enojado.

- _Tsch_. Para ser un perro faldero, no lo haces nada mal- Kurama se limpió el mentón, molesto, mientras el lobo se le acercaba gruñendo- Supongo que tu saliva debería hacerte tragar ese estúpido veneno, pero parece que eres inmune a él. Suertudo- gruñó, levantando sus colas

El lobo mostró sus colmillos, y se abalanzó a Kurama, quien frunció el ceño.

- _¡_ _Jūken!_ \- la mano de Hinata apareció de la nada y golpeó con una gran fuerza al lobo, sorprendiendo a Kurama, que miró como su contrincante era lanzado contra una pared, caía, y, cuando se iba a levantar, el armario se le cayó encima con un fuerte sonido.

Hinata, en pose de pelea, con su _Byakugan_ activado, respiró hondo, aliviada de haber encontrado un punto ciego en el lobo.

" _E-Esta no es una damisela en peligro…"_ pensó Kurama, mirándola sorprendido, con un tic en el ojo.

¿Cómo Naruto podía tratar a alguien tan fuerte como si fuera de porcelana?

-¡Kurama-san!- Hinata se agachó, para ver su estado.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró Kurama, sobándose el hombro herido- Es el estúpido veneno lo que me molesta para usar _chakra_ -

La pelinegra lo miró frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose con su _Byakugan_ , notando, efectivamente, que los canales de _chakra_ del zorro estaba algo inestabilizados por culpa del veneno.

-¿Se comunicó con Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Hinata, aplicando su _"Palma Sanadora"_ en su hombro, a lo que él cerro los ojos, adolorido.

-N-No alcancé…- admitió Kurama- É-Él se comunicó conmigo para decirme que un _Ninken_ compañero de un renegado logró escapar… C-Cuando te escuché gritar entendí todo, a-así que no tuve tiempo… Pero supongo que Naruto debe de haberse imaginado la situación… No es tan tonto- pero gimió de dolor- M-Maldición… Esos mocosos de porquería me han estado ablandando demasiado…-pudo caer si Hinata no lo detiene, preocupada.

-Kurama-san, aguante por favor- le pidió, nerviosa.

-N-No deberías estar aquí- gruñó Kurama, sentándose con cuidado.

-No se preocupe, los niños están ocultos…- aseguró Hinata.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- le gruñó Kurama, sobresaltándola-¡Sé que están bien! Puedo sentir el miedo de ambos, pero sé que están a salvo. ¡Hablo de que **tú** no deberías estar aquí!-

-Pero…- se sorprendió Hinata.

-¡Ese animal va tras la familia de Naruto por venganza a su amo caído, idiota!- señaló el brazo herido de la mujer- ¡No solo viene por los mocosos, sino también por ti!- le gruñó Kurama, chocando nariz con ella- ¡Así que largo, antes de que se recupere!-se levantó dándole la espalda, mirando el armario que aplastaba al _ninken_ , que empezaba a temblar.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida… ¿Kurama estaba preocupado por ella?

-No se preocupe, no seré un estorbo- le aseguró seria, a lo que él la miró de reojo.

- _Tsch_. Sé que no lo serías- gruñó Kurama, sorprendiéndola- Eres una mujer bastante fuerte, para ser una ama de casa. Pero, si peleas contra ese animal, vas a salir más lastimada. Naruto no me lo perdonaría jamás… y yo tampoco-

Eso la dejó más sorprendida.

-¿L-Le preocupo?- lo miró, descolocándolo.

-¡Pero que idiota…!- Kurama la miró exasperado- ¡Eres parte de la familia de Naruto…!- tragó saliva y miró al frente- M-Mi familia…-

Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Pero… todo este tiempo…- murmuró ella, a lo que él, avergonzado, la miró de reojo-… Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre, solo por mi antiguo apellido…-

Kurama, al verla tan confundida, suavizo su mirada.

-… Hinata, escucha…- murmuró, queriendo explicarse, pero, de golpe, un torbellino emergió del armario, tomando su atención.

El lobo, dentro de la técnica, se abalanza a Hinata si Kurama no la empuja y lo detiene, pero era tan fuerte su potencia que ambos chocaron contra la otra pared, atravesándola y cayendo hacia el patio, donde la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el suelo.

-¡Kurama-san!- se asustó Hinata, asomándose al agujero, mientras el zorro se levantaba, adolorido, ya que, a pesar de que frenó la técnica para que no la lastimara y destruyera mucho el lugar, no significaba que no recibió el daño.

-N-No te acerques…- gruñó Kurama, parándose, al igual que el lobo, frente a él, gruñéndole- _¡ARG!-_ casi cae de nuevo, al notar que su pierna trasera no lo sostenía- _Tsch_. Maldición… Al menos al fin fuera- no pudo evitar sonreír, ignorando el dolor de su pata rota.

Fuera de la casa, no había problemas para contenerse… Y la lluvia en su pelaje le aclaraba las ideas...

El lobo se le abalanzó, volviendo a usar su _Colmillo Perforador_ , pero, para su sorpresa, una mano de _chakra_ salió de Kurama, y lo detuvo, agarrándolo con fuerza y golpeándolo bruscamente contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida, pero se dio cuenta que la mano desapareció de inmediato, mientras el _Kyubi_ caía al barro.

-¡Kurama-san!- Hinata salió al patio, preocupada.

El zorro, cansado y sintiendo malestar por el veneno, abrió un poco los ojos, observando como la pelinegra se le acercaba, sin importarle estar en bata y descalza bajo la lluvia.

-¡Aguante por favor, Kurama-san!- le pidió, agachándose a su lado.

-… Idiota…- gruñó Kurama, entrecerrando los ojos-… No llores… Hinata…- pidió, mirando a otro lado, cansado.

-L-Lo siento-Hinata se restregó sus ojos perlados, nerviosa.

Kurama frunció el ceño, ya cansado, con la vista nublada…

Al ver una silueta anaranjada aterrizar cerca de ellos, seguidos de varios humanos, y escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa, sonrió levemente, y cerró los ojos, escuchando su nombre por parte del matrimonio _Uzumaki_ antes de caer dormido…

* * *

 _Al día siguiente. Hospital de Konoha_.

-… Quiero largarme de aquí- gruñó Kurama.

Estaba recostado en una cama de hospital, fastidiado al estar boca arriba, con la frente vendada, al igual que los brazos, las manos, el lomo, una pata, seis de sus colas, y, para humillación suya, tenía su pierna trasera enyesada, colgando levemente por precaución.

-En tres semanas más- le aseguró Sakura, al frente de su cama, con unos documentos en mano.

Kurama gruñó por lo bajo, molesto, a lo que Sarada, sentada a su lado limpiando su banda negra, sonrió.

Había despertado hacia unas horas en ese lugar, y solo por Sarada y su loca madre se había enterado de lo que sucedió mientras dormía.

Los renegados con los que combatió Naruto resultaron ser ex-miembros de _Raíz_ , que habían ideado un plan para atacar _Suna_ , provocando así un conflicto entre ambas aldeas.

Una estupidez, la cual, Naruto junto a algunos ninjas detuvieron a tiempo. Como el rubio le dijo, uno de aquellos renegados era del clan de los _Inuzuka_ , y el can, al ver derrotado a su dueño, decidió limpiar el honor de su compañero acabando con la familia de su enemigo.

Perro idiota…

En fin, ahora él tenía que estar tres semanas ahí, hasta recuperarse, y lo peor para él, aunque no lo admitiría, era que no había visto, desde que despertó, a sus dos mocosos, y a la mujer de Naruto. Solo sabía que estaban bien por lo dicho por Sakura, pero aun así estaba preocupado, y dolido porque no lo fueran a ver en su lecho de convaleciente, cuando arriesgo el pellejo para salvarles el trasero…

Eso sí, le preocupaba bastante Hinata… Parecía tener un pequeño problema con él, y quería resolverlo…

-¿Te molesta estar en el hospital, Kurama-chan?- preguntó Sarada.

-¡CLARO! ¡NO SOY HUMANO PARA- _ARG!_ \- gimió el zorro, que había intentado sentarse- ¡Condenada pierna!-

-Kurama, ya te dije- lo miró fastidiada Sakura- El antídoto que te dieron los _Inuzuka_ para que el flujo tu _chakra_ regrese a la normalidad hará efecto en tres semanas- le recordó.

-Ya lo sé… - gruñó Kurama, cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado- ¡LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES LA PIERNA!- se señaló el yeso.

Un _Biju_ , con un yeso…

Esa era una de las situaciones que iba a su lista de _"Humillaciones sufridas por los Uzumaki"_.

-¿Nunca te habías roto un hueso?- preguntó Sarada, dejando de limpiar el metal de la banda negra.

-La primera vez que me rompí unas costillas fue cuando me obligaron a pelear contra ese maldito _Senju_ , por culpa de aquel mal nacido _Uchi…_ \- murmuró enojado Kurama, pero, al darse cuenta que Sarada lo miraba curiosa, tosió, queriendo omitir lo que iba a decir- El asunto es que me curaba de inmediato, pero ahora, gracias a _"Kurimu-chan"_ y su veneno… Debo aguantar esta estupidez-gruñó, molesto.

-¿Te molesta que no podrás estar con Himawari?- preguntó Sarada, dejándolo callado.

Una oreja de Kurama se movió levemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo una mueca que indicaba molestia, dejando en claro que le dolía un montón, pero no iba a admitirlo sin dar pelea.

-Al menos vas a descansar- hizo notar la pequeña, con tal de animarlo- Es lo bueno de tener un _yeso…_ -

-¡¿Y dónde se ha visto a un _Biju_ con un YESO?!- exigió saber Kurama- ¡Si alguno de los demás _Biju_ se entera que termine EN UN HOSPITAL HUMANO solo por pelear con un saco de pulgas…!- pensó, molesto y preocupado.

-No es por nada, Kurama, pero te preocupas mucho por las apariencias- le hizo notar Sakura.

-Lo dice la mocosa que se enamoró locamente de un fallado mental solo por su apariencia- murmuró Kurama, haciendo que una mueca apareciera en el rostro de la _kunoichi_.

- _¡SHANNARO!-_ Sarada se tapó los ojos con la banda del zorro, para no ver el golpe que recibió el _Kyubi_.

-Condenada…- gimió Kurama, sobándose la cabeza, mientras Sakura, echando humo de la cabeza, leía el documento.

-¡Kurama-chan~!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entró la familia _Uzumaki_ , encabezada por Himawari, quien, al ver al sorprendido zorro, sonrió encantada, y se le abalanzó a Kurama, pasando a llevar el yeso.

-¡ARG!- gimió Kurama.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Vinimos a visitarte!- le sonrió Bolt, acercándose al zorro, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se posaba en la cabeza del nueve colas, fastidiándolo.

-¡¿No será a matarme?!- sugirió molesto Kurama, alejando a Himawari de su pierna enyesada, causándole una risita.

-No seas un rey del drama-dattebayo-Naruto se le acercó, sonriendo, pero tuvo que esquivar la almohada que le tiró el zorro- ¡AY! ¡¿A-A qué vino eso?!-

-¡Por llegar tarde anoche, desgraciado!- le gruñó Kurama- ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tuve que aguantarme para no tirar abajo tu porquería de casa mientras peleaba?!-

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió nervioso Naruto- Por eso terminaste así de lastimado-dattebayo-

-Sí… Más te vale no cobrarme nada de lo que rompí-amenazó Kurama.

-No podría- aseguró de inmediato el rubio, a lo que Kurama lo miró alzando una ceja, sin creerle- Kakashi-sensei y Kiba vendrán en la tarde, para hablar contigo. Aún están viendo la situación de los renegados capturados-

- _Tsch_ , sí, sí- gruñó Kurama, observando como Bolt y Himawari le sonreían, contentos- ¿Y qué mosco les pica a ustedes?

-Gracias- Himawari le abrazó un brazo cariñosamente, extrañándolo- Ayer tuve mucho miedo-admitió, acurrucándose más.

Eso dejo callado a Kurama.

-¡Yo no!- mintió Bolt descaradamente, ganándose una mirada fastidiada del zorro- P-Pero… Estaba preocupado por Kurama-chan- admitió.

Kurama los miró un rato, resignado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se dice?-exigió saber, chasconeando el cabello de Himawari.

-¿Eh?- lo miró, extrañada.

-¿Quién era el que tenía razón con referente al perro ese?- preguntó Kurama, moviendo sus orejas, exigiendo una respuesta.

Ambos niños inflaron los cachetes, se miraron, asintieron, y volvieron a mirar al _Kyubi_ , que le sonreía con suficiencia.

-¡Fue _Pájaro-chan!_ -

Kurama casi se cae de la cama, por lo que la mencionada ave tomó vuelo, para no caerse.

-¡SERÁN UNOS…!- Kurama los miró con ganas de ahorcarlos ahí mismo, mientras Naruto y Sakura sonreían, divertidos. Sarada lo miró curiosa, pero después sonrió levemente, contenta de que el zorro mostrara mejoras en su salud.

-Este…- murmuró Hinata, tomando la atención de todos.

-¡Ah!- recordó Naruto- Niños, dejemos a mamá con ese apestoso-dattebayo- les pidió.

-¡Sí~!- los dos pequeños, seguidos del ave, se retiraron de inmediato, extrañando al zorro.

-Sakura-chan, Sarada-chan- sonrió Naruto.

-Lo sé- sonrió la pelirrosa- Vamos, Sarada-

-Sí- la niña se bajó de la silla, y se retiró de la sala junto a Naruto y Sakura, ante el muy confundido Kurama, dejándolo solo con Hinata, que parecía desanimada…

* * *

-¿Por qué salimos?- se preguntó Himawari, sentada en un sillón del pasillo junto a Bolt y Sarada.

-Mami tiene que hablar algo serio con Kurama-chan-dattebasa- recordó Bolt, algo confundido.

Sarada sonrió un poco, y observó la banda negra en sus manos, contenta.

-Pero, realmente…- suspiró Sakura, apoyada a la pared- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado la petición de Hinata tan fácilmente…- miró a Naruto, para verlo llorando a mares, mordiendo un paño-… ¿Eh?-

-¡Ese zorro idiota!- gimió el rubio, mordiendo con más fuerza el paño- ¡¿Por qué mi linda esposa quiere hablar a solas con él-dattebayo?!-

-¿Se estará confesando?- sugirió inocentemente Himawari, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se horrorizó Naruto, llorando a mares.

-…- Sakura lo quedó mirando…

* * *

-¿Qué te sucede, mujer?- preguntó Kurama, serio, observando como Hinata, después de dejar una cesta con frutas en la mesa de noche, le acomodaba la almohada que le había lanzado al _Héroe de Konoha._

La pelinegra se incorporó, y lo miró tristemente.

-Bueno… yo…- murmuró Hinata…

-¿Y tú brazo?- interrumpió Kurama.

-¿Eh? Ah, estoy bien, Kurama-san- aseguró, levantando la manga, para mostrar su brazo sano.

- _Tsch_. Al menos ahora el bruto de tu marido no puede criticarme nada- sentenció Kurama, rascándose la oreja.

La mujer miró al suelo, nerviosa.

-…Lo lamento, Kurama-san- se disculpó Hinata, extrañándolo- Debí darme cuenta que el cachorro en realidad era un lobo del clan de Kiba-kun usando un _jutsu de transformación_ … Me deje engañar, lo lamento mucho- se disculpó, apenada.

Kurama la miró, serio.

-… No necesitas disculparte- gruñó, mirando por la ventana, que mostraba un cielo azul después de la lluvia de la noche. La mujer lo miró, sorprendida- Para ser un _Ninken_ , fue bastante bueno. Tanto así que incluso yo no comprendía bien si eran malas intenciones o no, lo que sentía en él, después de todo, querer restablecer el honor de tu compañero no puede llamarse algo malo- admitió.

-Kurama-san… - sonrió Hinata, pero se extrañó de la miradita que le pegó el zorro, haciendo una mueca con los labios, pareciendo que aguantaba hacer una pataleta- ¿Eh?-

-¡Esto!- el zorro se señaló la mejilla, extrañándola- ¡De esto quiero escucharte pedir disculpas, mujer idiota! ¡Golpeándome cuando intentaba mantener a los mocosos a salvo…! ¡Se te está pegando la estupidez de tu marido!-

-¡Ah!- Hinata recordó, avergonzada, la cachetada que le dio al _Kyubi_ \- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Kurama-san!-se disculpó, sumamente apenada.

-¡Y no solo el golpe…! ¡¿Cuántas veces dije que sacaran a ese animal de la casa?! ¡MUCHAS! ¡¿Y me escuchaste?! ¡NO!- Kurama golpeo la mesita de noche con el puño, exigiendo justicia, sin darse cuenta que hacia elevar un poco la cesta de fruta.

-¡Realmente lo siento mucho!- se disculpó avergonzada Hinata, a punto de llorar- ¡Pero pensé que actuaba así por celos!-

-¡Por el _Sabio…!_ ¡YO NO ESTABA CELOSO!- aseguró avergonzado Kurama-… Bueno, tal vez un poquito- admitió, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Realmente lo estaba?-se sorprendió Hinata- Bueno, Himawari se entusiasmó con la idea de tener un cachorrito en la casa- admitió.

-… No era por ella…-

-¿Eh?- eso extrañó a Hinata- ¿Por Bolt?- sugirió.

-Que ese mocoso haga lo que quiera-bufó Kurama.

-Entonces…- Hinata empezó a meditar, extrañada. La única opción era ella, pero era imposible que el _Kyubi_ …-… ¿Yo…?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Kurama la miró, entre molesto y dolido.

-… ¿E-Estaba celoso… por mi…?- se señaló Hinata.

-¡No pienses nada raro!- advirtió Kurama, sobresaltándola- E-Es que…- murmuró, rascándose la nariz-… Desde que decidí vivir con los mocosos… Siempre has sido distante conmigo- confesó, sorprendiéndola- Y, bueno… A esa bolsa de pulgas la aceptaste de inmediato… y…- pero estaba tan avergonzado que ya no podía hablar- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Ya entendiste?!- exigió saber.

-… ¿K-Kurama-san…? P-Pero… Yo nunca he sido distante con usted- aseguró Hinata-… Es usted quien es distante conmigo-

-¡¿AH?!- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado- ¿Y de dónde diablos sacaste eso?-

-B-Bueno… No suele hablar mucho conmigo, y, cuando se refiera a mí, me habla por _"mujer"_ o " _Hyuga"_ , cuando ya no soy _Hyuga,_ soy _Uzumaki_. Por eso pensé que, en realidad, usted no me acepta como miembro de la familia de Naruto-kun- admitió Hinata, avergonzada-… Como si fuera una extraña…-

Kurama la miró, serio, y después suspiró, rascándose el cuello, tomando su atención.

-… Te confundiste por completo- aseguró Kurama- No es distanciamiento… es respeto-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la pelinegra.

-Escúchame bien, Hinata, porque solo lo diré una vez. He vivido por muchos siglos, he conocido la oscuridad humana, y por eso odié a tu raza casi toda mi vida- aseguró Kurama, serio- Cuando estuve en el interior de Naruto, cuando era niño, podía sentir la oscuridad de los que rodeaban a ese tarado, pero…- murmuró, pensativo, pero serio-… Nunca sentí oscuridad en ti-

-¿Eh?- Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-Nunca sentí rencor u odio de tu parte a tu primo, a pesar de que al principio había una gran cantidad de oscuridad en su interior por tu sangre, e incluso intentó matarte en los exámenes _Chunnin_ \- explicó Kurama- Cuando peleaste contra Pain, sentí miedo, pero no odio hacia el enemigo que lastimaba a quien amabas. Tampoco sentí oscuridad en ti cuando murió el _Hyuga_ , y fuiste tú quien salvo a Naruto en ese momento, aunque, bueno, también le di un empujón esa vez-admitió, rascándose la nariz-Ni siquiera odiaste a _Toneri_ por secuestrarte… Nunca odiaste… Incluso ahora, no siento oscuridad de tu parte por haber sido engañada por aquel _Ninken_. Anoche tampoco sentiste odio hacia ese imbécil, solo querías mantener a salvo a los mocosos… y ayudarme…-

-… Kurama-san…- murmuró Hinata, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Admito que te respeto, mujer, y por eso te trato diferente a Naruto y a los demás humanos de esta aldea- aseguró Kurama, serio- Además de al _Sabio_ , nunca había respetado a otro humano- admitió.

Hinata se quedó sin habla.

-Y-Y si te molesta que te llame _"Hyuga"_ , bueno… Eso lo hago porque… porque los _Hyuga_ se suponen que son los parientes del _Sabio_ , y yo soy uno de sus hijos y, bueno… Llamarte así me hace pensar que, de alguna forma, somos parientes…- admitió Kurama, avergonzado, sorprendiendo más a la pelinegra- ¡No te burles!-exigió sonrojado, pero se quedó sorprendido.

Hinata lo miraba, sonriendo sumamente agradecida.

-Gracias, Kurama-san- ella se restregó los ojos perlados- Muchas gracias, por aceptarme-

Kurama se sorprendió, y empezó a sonrojarse.

-¡No lo volveré a repetir!- aseguró avergonzado, y se calló cuando Hinata lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias, Kurama-san, por todo- le sonrió Hinata, sonrojándolo.

-… Solo mantente viva…- murmuró Kurama, cerrando los ojos, extrañándola-… Eres importante para nuestra familia, y ya he perdido a mi viejo… No quiero perder a nadie más-

Hinata sonrió, y se separó del zorro.

-No se preocupe, Kurama-san. Soy la esposa del futuro _Hokage_. No puedo ser una mujer débil-le aseguró la mujer, sonriendo maternalmente.

- _T-Tsch_ \- Kurama miró para otro lado- ¿Cómo pudo casarse contigo un tipo tan bruto como mi _Jinchūriki?_ -

Hinata sonrió, algo incómoda, pero después alegre al ver a sus hijos y a Sarada entrar, curiosos, seguidos de _Pájaro-chan_ y un desanimado Naruto, empujado por una fastidiada Sakura.

-Hinata…- murmuró el rubio-… ¿Terminaste de hablar con ese viejo zorro-dattebayo?- preguntó, llorando desanimado por la inocente insinuación de su hija.

-Sí…- su esposa se le acercó y besó, sorprendiéndolo, junto al resto de los presentes.

Hinata se separó de su marido, que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan?- parpadeo Naruto, sonrojado.

\- Ya hable con Kurama-san- su esposa lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo.

Kurama apoyó su mentón en la mano, observando al matrimonio, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se posaba en su hombro. Intercambiaron miradas.

-Hay que protegerlos, _Hyuga_ \- le recordó el zorro, a lo que el ave asintió, de acuerdo.

-Woa~- Himawari miró a sus padres, totalmente sonrojada, mientras Bolt hacia que vomitaba- ¡Mami es tan linda~!-

Sarada los miro sonrojada, y después miró a Sakura, que sonreía orgullosa.

-Mamá, ¿por qué nunca te besas con papá?- preguntó, dejándola en blanco.

-¡S-Sarada!- se escandalizó Sakura, y se percató que Kurama se rió por lo bajo- ¡Los enfermos callados, _shannaro!_ \- le pegó en su yeso con los documentos, causándole un gran daño, que divirtió a Bolt.

-Mamá es muy bonita cuando está con papi- señaló Himawari, a lo que sus padres la miraron, sonriendo- ¡Ya quiero casarme para ser tan bonita como mami~!-

Eso dejó de piedra al _Héroe de Konoha_ y al _Kyubi_.

-¡NOOOOO!- Naruto tomó de los hombros a su hija, llorando a mares- ¡No pidas eso, mi niña-dattebayo! ¡No pienses en dejar el nido tan joven-dattebayo!- suplicó.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!- le gruñó Kurama, haciendo que ella lo mirara, extrañada- ¡Tan solo tienes seis inútiles años! ¡NO PIENSES EN ESTUPIDECES!-

-¡Eres muy pequeña, Hima-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, pataleando.

-Pero si quiero ser una mamá tan linda como mi mamá- Himawari señaló a Hinata, quien sonrió, agradecida.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- gritaron Naruto y Kurama, uno llorando y otro enfurecido. Aun así, ambos compañeros pensaron enojados en cierto niño pálido rubio que solía darle girasoles a la pequeña de la familia…- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE TE ACERQUE ÉL!-

-… ¿Papi y Kurama-chan se volvieron locos?- le preguntó Himawari a su madre, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-Himawari-chan es tan linda- sonrió Sakura, y miró a su hija, que parpadeaba extrañada, hasta percatarse de la mirada de su madre.

-No voy a decir lo mismo que Himawari-

La pelirrosa se tapó el rostro con los documentos, desilusionada.

-Kurama-chan- Sarada se acercó al zorro, que seguía enojado- Aquí te dejo tu banda- puso el objeto de metal y tela negra en la mesita de noche, al lado de la canasta.

-S-Sí… gracias- murmuró el zorro, aun molesto con la niña que seguía mirando extrañada al tonto padre que tenía llorando a mares.

-Mami, papi, como no pudimos adoptar a Kurimu-chan porque era malo maloso, ¿podemos adoptar un gato?- pidió Himawari, sobresaltando a Kurama y a _Pájaro-chan_.

-¡Sí~!-se entusiasmó Bolt- ¡Me gusta la idea-dattebasa! ¡Un gato ninja!-

-No suena mal una mascota- sonrió Naruto- Aunque creo que un gato sería un peligro para alguien-dattebayo- miró con una gota en la cabeza al _Pájaro-chan_ que voló hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Hinata, suplicando algo en su idioma que podía traducirse como _"¡No quiero a un depredador en la casa, Hinata-sama!"_

-¡Entonces un perrito~!- sugirió Himawari, contenta.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- se entusiasmó más Bolt- ¡Esta vez un _Ninken_ bueno! ¡Como Akamaru…!

-¡NO!- negó de inmediato Kurama- ¡NO QUIERO A NINGÚN ANIMAL EN LA CASA!-

-Oh… ¿Y cómo Kurama-chan acepta que él mismo viva con nosotros-dattebasa?- preguntó el pequeño rubio, divertido, cabreando al zorro.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!- el _Kyubi_ intentó sentarse, pero, al moverse, se escuchó un crujido proveniente de su yeso, tomando la atención de todos.

Kurama se puso azul, y se volvió a recostar, llorando adolorido.

-¿Te duele la patita?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-¿Tú que crees…?- gimió Kurama.

-Ya te dije, Kurama: Nada de movimientos bruscos- le recordó Sakura.

El zorro bufó mirando para otro lado, a lo que Sarada sonrió, divertida.

-¡Hagámosle un dibujo al yeso de Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- Bolt sacó de su bolsillo un plumón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-palideció el zorro, mientras el pequeño ya estaba dibujando algo en el yeso- ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Después será vergonzoso…!

-¡Yo también~!- le pidió contenta Himawari, dejándolo callado- ¡Yo te haré un girasol~!-

-¿P-Puedo escribir algo después?- preguntó Sarada, sonrojada.

-Je, todos queremos escribirte algo, Kurama- le sonrió Naruto, acercándose al avergonzado zorro- Al fin y al cabo, anoche fuiste un héroe-dattebayo-le recordó, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- _T-Tsch_ \- el zorro miró para otro lado, sonrojado- Yo soy el villano de la historia, no el héroe… Ese eres tú-

Naruto sonrió, y le chasconeó el pelaje de la cabeza a Kurama, fastidiándolo.

Hinata sonrió, y miró a _Pájaro-chan_ , que miraba divertido la escena.

-¿Deberíamos escribir algo?- le preguntó a su primo, quien asintió.

Hinata sonrió, y miró al zorro, que, avergonzado, aceptó de mala gana que Bolt le escribiera algo en su yeso…

" _Kurama-san… Usted realmente estuvo celoso"_ pensó contenta la pelinegra.

Entonces, Bolt y Himawari empezaron a pelearse por el plumón, y, sin querer, el pequeño soltó la pierna enyesada de la cuerda que la mantenía levantada, haciendo que cayera con fuerza al piso.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó el grito de dolor del pobre _Kyubi_.

"… _Aunque, tal vez ahora, un poco arrepentido…"_ pensó nerviosa Hinata, observando como Sakura intentaba calmar el dolor en la pierna del zorro, mientras Naruto le daba aire para que se calmara, y Bolt y Himawari, entre divertidos o culpables, en cambio Sarada suspiraba…

" _No… Es demasiado celoso como para arrepentirse y no querer disfrutar estos momentos"_ sonrió Hinata, contenta de tener tan maravillosa familia.

* * *

 _ **¡Otro One-Shot terminado~! Esta vez, como se habrán dado cuenta, centrado en la relación entre Kurama y Hinata, explicando por qué el Kyubi la respeta más que a nadie, a excepción del Sabio.**_

 _ **Espero que también hayan notado la moraleja de la historia: En caso de que tu perro, tu gato, tu ave, tu hamster, tu pez, tu sapo, tu tortuga, tu serpiente, tu dragón, tu dinosaurio, o tu Biju empiece a actuar extraño porque trajiste una nueva mascota a la casa, puede ser porque es un "SUPER MEGA CELOSO", o considera al nuevo individuo un peligro para los habitantes de la casa.**_

 _ **Toma nota, para que a tu mascota al final no le pase lo que le ocurrió a Kurama, a quien solo al final, cuando la mascota mala mostró sus intenciones, se dieron cuenta que él decía la verdad. Mucho OJO**_

 _ **O, simplemente, tu mascota esta en la categoría de celosos aguditis de Kurama-chan.**_

 _ **-¡No soy celoso!- me gruñó Kurama, que seguía como momia.**_

 _ **-Lo es^^'- aseguró nerviosa Hinata.**_

 _ **-¡NO!-**_

 _ **-Sí, sí, sí ¬¬'- lo quedé mirando- ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Himawari trae un gato a la casa-**_

 _ **-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO SOPORTARÉ UNA MASCOTA...!- empezó a reclamar, para ver que no había nadie.**_

 _ **Mire a Kurama aguantándome la risa, mientras él se sonrojaba fuertemente al ser pillado in fraganti en un ataque de celos infundados...**_

 _ **-¡BIJU DAMA!-... y salí volando.**_

 _ **-Kurama-san, eso no se hace- le aseguró Hinata, incomodándolo.**_

 _ **-¡Que completa estupidez!- gruñó Kurama- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Si tú, el lector que está detrás de la pantalla! ¡¿A quién más le puedo estar hablando?! ¡Si eres nuevo, entonces, para que al menos tu cerebro humano pueda entender MI historia, pásate a los otros fic del canal! ¡Si eres un lector veterano, entonces comenta... !- ordenó, pero yo aterricé chamuscada encima suyo.**_

 _ **-Me vas a espantar a los lectores viejos y nuevos¬¬- le aseguré, tirandole los bigotes- Disculpen a este idiota- pedí a los lectores.**_

 _ **-Tsch¬¬-**_

 _ **-En fin- suspiré- Hinata, por favor-**_

 _ **-Sí- sonrió la pelinegra- Muchas gracias por leer el One-Shot, y no olviden comentar^^- se despidió como se debe- Si es un lector nuevo, espero se pase al resto de las historias, y perdón por el comportamiento de Kurama-san-**_

 _ **Ante eso, el zorro bufó, avergonzado.**_

 _ **-Y, si tienes algo que decirle, siempre puedes escribir en el yeso de Kurama-chan lo que quieras- entregué al lector el plumón.**_

 _ **-¡¿QUÉ?!- se sonrojó el zorro, asustado.**_

 _ **-¡Nos vemos~!- me despedí, mientras Hinata hacia una reverencia.**_

 _ **-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡DEVUELVE EL PLUMÓN! ¡NO ME ESCRIBAS NADA EN MI PIERNA ENYESADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 _ **Nos vemos^^**_


End file.
